


The Little French Maid Cover Art

by RumbelleDearie



Series: The Little French Maid [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Affairs, Cover Art, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbelleDearie/pseuds/RumbelleDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle French is the dutiful little maid to the infamous Mr. Gold and his wife Milah. With a heated mutual attraction Mr. Gold and Belle begin having an affair. But can it really be considered adultery when Mr. Gold's marriage is already so broken? And what if he is meant to be Belle's one and only true love? This is a very smutty series with small amounts of plot development.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little French Maid Cover Art

"When you find something that's worth fighting for, you never give up!"


End file.
